cbafriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heli-Wars: Desert Attack
This game is the most popular game on Roblox. It was created by DrewsomeB, and it involves a war between two military teams: Green and Yellow. The starter tools that are given to you when you immediately spawn are a helicopter tool for the reglar helis, a rocket, an AK-47, a sword, a jeep tool, a parachute, and a reset tool. VIPs have access to the vip room where you can get a multi rocket, and a tool for the VIP heli. There aren't more vip items at the moment, and it is unsure that DrewsomeB will continue to add more. Tips *NEVER run forwards when firing a rocket launcher (regular or VIP multi) as you may touch the bullet. *Swords are always good to use when you're in a close battle,don't use rockets or you might blow yourself up. *Decoys are great to use. Drive or fly a plane, then jump out. Get another, then get to the other side. *Always have a teammate protect you if you have the flag. *Use jeeps against AK-47s. *Helicopters can do loads of damage, but make sure you evade any rockets. *Jeeps can be shot by a rocket and still be going sometimes.Try to shoot the front. *When trying to shoot a helicopter with a rocket, aim and shoot where it's going to be, not where it already is. If you do this correctly you should hit it. Strategies *With a multi-rocket from the VIP room, you should be able to wipe out your enemies at their base easily by standing on the roof, where the flag is at. *When on a helicopter, look down at the people below you. Check if they have rockets, and if so, dodge and swerve around their bullets. *NEVER get close to the ground to shoot a rocketing person, when you're on a helicopter. You could get bloxxed as well in the blast radius. You can hover above them and drop a bomb on them by pressing B, which is a new update to the game. *Jeeps are the fastest vehicles you can use. Just watch out for bombing helicopters and rockets. *Watch out - Pay close attention to your teams helicopters. There might be an enemy person driving it to fool you. *Hiding in the VIP room is a great way to take cover from your enemies, but some of the most seasoned helicopter drivers might go into VIP and destroy you there. *Don't stand in the middle of the map. That's for idiots. You're a very easy target when you're just walking out of your base. *It's not recommended for you to use the helicopter with 4 seats. People riding the seats might rocket and accidentally hit the helicopter. *If the other team is dominating, create a fleet. Fleets are large bands of jeeps and helicopters. When it comes to destruction, fleets are the most powerful at war. Controls 'Helicopter' G = 360 spin T = Turn straight around Y = Start X = Stop F = Fire B = Bomb 'Jeep' Y = Start X = Stop F = Fire To move these vehicles, hold down the left mouse button and just move it to what direction you want to go.